


A Practical Prank

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Blue has a bright idea that isn't exactly all that bright on April Fool's day.
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546
Kudos: 3





	A Practical Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this April 1st, but i couldn't find the draft and just found it now.

Blue yawned at he got up and looked at the time. The clock in his room read 5:30 am. "Perfect." He muttered. His Eevee woke up as well, ready for the fun. It was April 1st, Blue's favorite day of the year. He can prank a certain boy and Pikachu. 

"Okay Eevee. Right there. Careful, don't let it splash on you." Blue reminded it. "E!" It replied. "This is gonna be awesome when he comes in here. Can't wait!" Blue said,antsy. Since they were kids, Blue ALWAYS pranked Red. Every single year. This prank though, was going to be epic. 

A few hours later, everything was ready. it was 7:30. Red always slept in late. And today was no exception. He was ready for this. He was watchng the sun rise from their kitchen window. Living in the same house as Red had it's ups and downs, but this was definetly a perk. "Eevee." Eevee said, running in the room. "They're up?" Blue clarified. "Eev!" It said excited. 

They took their seats and heard Red, Pikachu on his shoulder as always, coming down the hall to the kitchen. Blue and Eevee could hardly contain their excitement. 

"Hey, Bl-" Was all Red was able to say as he stepped on the line, witch pulled the lever, witch then let all heck loose. A can of red paint came down and splashed all over Red and Pikachu. 

"BLUE!" Red roared. "PIKA!" Pikachu said, equally annoyed. Red took off his head and begain to try to wring it out. Blue and Eevee didn't notice, they were laughing so hard they practically were falling out of their seats. 

"That was the best!" Blue said. "Eevee!" Eevee replied, equally happy. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Red commanded at Blue and Eevee. Pikachu shocked them. "Totally worth it. It isn't our first time getting that, now is it?" Blue asked, standing up. 

What Blue didn't know, was that Red had something planned,too. Blue fell backward on a invisible wire. "Eevee!" Eevee cried. Too late.

A can of blue paint came down and crashed onto Blue. "Eeek!" Blue and Eevee shrieked. "Very funny." Blue said, moving his hair out of his eyes, now full of blue paint. Red grabbed his phone. "Say cheese!" He said. "Same to you!" Blue replied, ahead. They took opposite pics of each other, and then Red held out his hand. 

Blue took it, and they shook. The posed next to each other with pikachu and Eevee and took a pic, and posted it with the caption, "April fools day, Double Prank!" 


End file.
